The Last Stand
by mantharella
Summary: A different final battle! I didn't think the one in book seven was dramatic enough. Oneshot. This was inspiered by a song from the 5 Harry Potter Movie soundtrack


Author's Note: Okay this is a final battle story except some things are different

_**Author's Note**_: Okay this is a final battle story except some things are different. Like Harry never broke off with Ginny and she came with them on the hunt for the Horcruxes (I think that is how you spell the plural for Horcrux anyway), so her and Harry are a bit closer. The Deathly Hallows never was part of the story so basically there not real in this story. Everything else is the same though! Uhhhh . . . I think that's it. So, Enjoy! Oh and this story was inspired by the song called Death of Sirius from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie soundtrack.

The Last Stand

He knew he probably wouldn't survive this time. He knew he had to do this though, so he kept walking. He reminded himself as he walked who and what he was fighting for. He was fighting for his parents, Cedric, Sirius and all of the innocents who he had watched dieing through the conection to Voldemort. He was fighting for the future of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and all the rest of his friends that he held dear. So it was okay if he died tonight because he was dieing for a reason. As he thought of them he realized that they had probably found out by now that he was missing from Hogwarts Grounds and where searching the woods by now. He knew that they wouldn't find him before he started to fight though. He got closer to the clearing where it would all end, where Voldemort would die and leave this world forever.

He was walking through the last trees between him and the clearing now. He could see Voldemort standing in front of his troops of Death Eaters with Bellatrix Lestrange on his left and Lucius Malfoy on his right. Their backs where facing him. He stepped into the clearing with his hood pulled up. "Hello Tom." He said quietly but still everyone heard him. Voldemort whipped around to stare at him with a snarl of fury. "YOU DARE!" screeched Bellatrix. Lucius just looked on calmly his eyes betraying his emotion. "Who are you!?" Voldemort managed to make the question in to a demand. "Why Tom don't you recognize me? I am Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, the godson of Sirius Black and the one you have tried to kill since my birth," he replied as he lowered his hood, "and I'm here to finish this off once and for all." Bellatrix, smiled making her look more insane, Lucius, raised an eyebrow and Voldemort laughed cruelly. "You think _you_ can beat _me_! You! I have more knowledge than you can ever hope to obtain!" Voldemort yelled. " No, Tom, I don't think I will leave this fight alive but I'll be damned sure to take you with me." " Ahhhh... so you want to die a hero's death. Well so be it because I'm going to kill you as slowly as I can. I might even let you livelong enough to see your friends be killed." Voldemort said. And so it started.

They both started to circle each other." No one interfere!" Voldemort screamed to his Death Eaters. " Lets end this now Potter. Crucio!" Voldemort screamed. Harry dived out of the way just in time. He started to prepare to cast the curse that had never been done; he was going to kill Voldemort with love. Literally. He was going to cast an Avada Kedevra with the one felling behind it that Voldemort didn't understand, love. " What is itty-bitty baby Potty not going to fight back?" Bellatrix mocked from the sidelines. "Crucio!" Voldemort screamed thinking that Bellatrix had distracted him. Harry dived away from it again while thinking of everyone he loved and letting the feeling consume him so that he could make the spell work. Voldemort enraged that he kept missing started to taunt him trying to distract him. " There's no one to save you now Potter! The Forces of the Light deserted their savior, their Prince of the Light! Imprio!" Voldemort flung the curse at him. Harry Dropped to the ground just missing the curse as it flew over his head. He was all most ready to cast! He only needed a little more time to get enough power. Suddenly flashes of red light where seen at the edges of the clearing, as the Forces of the Light found the clearing and started dueling the Death Eaters. He could see from the corner of his eyes as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny fought their way to him.

He had to cast the spell now before trying to help them with the Death Eaters distracted him. Voldemort now had a look that said it all. That look said ' I'm going to kill you and finally have my victory!' As Harry saw that look he thought of nothing but his friends and family and then yelled those two words that could change everything.** "AVADA KEDEVRA!"** Voldemort and him yelled at the same time. He saw the spells pass each other in midair and the green light coming towards him. The only spell he could not doge was the most harmful of all. The last thing he saw in the world of the living was Voldemort getting hit by his spell and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Then he knew no more.

oooOooo

Ginny saw and heard the fateful words spell cast as she sprinted towards Harry with Hermione and Ron next to her. Then she watched in slow motion it seemed as Harry, _her_ Harry, was hit by the awful green light. She stopped dead (no pun intended) in her tracks and watched as he slowly fell to the ground, a small smile on his face. "HARRY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, unaware of Hermione stopping beside her and watching Harry horrified. Ginny watched as Harry finally hit the ground and she knew right then that he was gone. Her soul mate, her true love, was gone, lost, ripped away from her. She didn't feel anything except the horrible pain of losing him. She felt no physical pain as she fell to her knees hard, heart braking sobs raking through her body, and still she watched his still body. Right then she could have sworn that as the wind blew by she heard Harry say, " I love you Ginny, I'm sorry." She let her grief totally consume her vowing that she would live her life to the fullest because Harry would have wanted her too.

oooOooo

High above in the heavens, Harry looked down on Ginny one last time, with his parents and Sirius behind him looking over his shoulder. Harry smiled sadly down at Ginny and whispered his last goodbye to her. "I love you Ginny, I'm sorry." Before turning around and pulling his parents into a hug for the very first time while Sirius laughed his bark like laugh next to them.

_**Author's Note**_: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Just because it's a one shot doesn't mean not to review! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Feel free to contract me if you have a challenge or topic for me to write with! I need ideas! Love ya all! ) Mantharella )


End file.
